Winter widow
by nico229
Summary: One shots of a ship that has been on my mind for a number of years now. Winter/Widow with mentions of other characters. Rating might change if needed. Most definitely AU to the MCU. Also opened to taking up challenges / suggestions for new chapters if interested. Some chapter will seem to be incomplete as I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha hummed as she made her way to the small hut that T'Challa had been kind enough to provide her while she stayed in Wakanda. Having arrived just earlier that day she had been happy to be reunited with Steve and Sam. Steve had insisted that they should have dinner together and catch up. Nat had reluctantly agreed to the idea. Coming to Wakanda wasn't her original plan, however after seeing Yelena and the visit to her old home the "Red Room", a place to regroup and recover had been just what she needed.

Nat noticed a few other small huts in the area where she would be staying. She carefully took in her surroundings making sure to note all the ways in and out of the area. Shaking her head she walked inside and stopped in her tracks. Standing in front of her a book in his lap was the Winter Soldier. "Steve failed to mention you were out of the cryogenics". Nat carefully dropped her bag on the floor, her hand going to the small gun she always kept hidden in her jacket.

"YA ne sovetuyu vam delat' eto(I don't advise you to do that)" James's voice was warm in a way Natasha hadn't heard it for years. "bylo by zhalko unichtozhit' mebel', ne tak li(It would be a shame to destroy the furniture, don't you think)?" James placed the book on the small table in front of him and got up staring at her.

Nat took a step back releasing the gun from her hand and taking in her surroundings. The small hut had a simplicity to it that she hadn't realized she needed. A double bed and a small desk, a couple of chairs and the coffee table. On the other side of the entrance were a couple of doors that were, Nat guessed, leading to the bathroom and kitchen area. "chto ty khochesh' pochemu ty zdes'?(What do you want? Why are you here?)"

James smiled taking a step towards her. Nat's hand moved back to her gun, while his grin increased. He continued walking stopping to stand in front of her. "YA vspomnil, kto ty, malen'kiy pauk. na etot raz ya ne sdamsya bez boya s toboy(I remembered who you are, little spider. This time I'm not giving up without a fight)". His had wrapped around a loose lock of Nat's hair while his lips reached her earlobe. "I'll see you at dinner, moya lyubov'(my love)".

Nat closed her eyes for a moment her hand reaching to keep him close to her. "James". She then wrapped her hands around his body hugging him. "yesli by ya dazhe znal, chto ...(If I'd known even for a moment that…)". Her voice broke off as his hand wrapped around her waist. Years of experience made it easy for him to raise her body from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist on their own.

Nat looked at him silently as he carried her towards the bed. "There will be time for us to talk about everything, moya lyubov'. We have so much catch up to do. I gave you scars Natalia. The last mission I was assigned, Steve wasn't my only target, you were one as well. After all this time they are still scared of what my feelings for you are capable of making me do."

-"Steve and T'Challa and so many others have no idea of our past. They will feel betrayed by it." Nat tried to raise herself in a sitting position but James maneuvered her into staying beneath him.

-"They know Talia. Once I was back from the ice and I've started remembering you I spoke to them. Steve was just about ready to suit up and come searching for you to bring you here when you got in touch with him. We'll have time to talk some more about this later."

-"Yes we'll talk about it later, Soldat(Soldier), now kiss me. " Nat's words barely left her mouth before James 'lips attacked her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha made her way slowly towards her bedroom a cup of tea in her hand. Finding out that the organization that you had thought to have left behind and the one you were currently working for were actually the same organization had shaken her to the core. The hardest part of the whole fiasco was to see James again… no not James… the Soldier. Seeing him and finding out that he was actually James "Bucky" Barnes.

Nat placed her tea on the nightstand before a shiver made her head out and closing the window. She carefully turned around her hand heading out into removing one of the guns she had hid inside her bedroom, however she didn't get the chance to do it. A cold hand attached itself to her neck pushing her to the wall. Nat tensed as she looked into the eyes of her assailant while one of her hands went to remove her neck, her other suddenly being held captive above her head.

-"YA nauchil tebya luchshe, chem kogda-libo podvesti tvoyu okhranu, moy malen'kiy pauk", the words were whispered in her ear making her shiver. It seemed that Steve had been right when he had mentioned getting through to James' mind programming while thye were fighting on the hellicarier.

Suddenly the air inside the room filled with a sense of electricity. James was angry and the look inside his eyes expressed so many feelings, she realized: anger, lust, sadness, fear but most importantly a strong hint of being free that she hadn't seen in his eyes not since that fateful day she had been told he was dead.

-"What do you want?" She refrained from attacking him just barely. He had the upper strength and while in their previous encounters he had held back never going after her, now she felt his emotions would take on the role of a wild card.

-"Answers. Hydra have told me you were no one of importance and that Captain America was my target to kill. You knew me enough to predict my moves when we were fighting on the bridge. And just now what I said to you about training makes no sense to me as I have no recollection of it."

Nat closed her eyes, an internal turmoil tearing her up. She had lost hope of being able to bring him back or being able to talk to him a long time ago. To have him be in her arms reach and not remember anything about their past that was a torture she had thought she knew how to deal with. And yet not a single moment from her training or the time she spent with him had prepared her for this type of situation.

-"Years ago you were assigned to train the members of the Red Room. I was one of them. I predicted your moves because it was not the first time you and I had met or fought against each other. This was however the first time you have been ordered to kill me as well."

-"Odessa. You were protecting my target. Had to shoot you to take him out." James' metal arm tightened slightly on her neck while his flesh one trembled. Nat opened her eyes to see him studying her attentively. "Why can't I remember you?"

-"Our handlers from the Red Room had found out we were close. You were put on ice and your memories of our time together wiped out from your memories, while I was told that you were gone. That the next time I would see you I would know for sure that I've lost you."

-"Thank you." James' words confused Nat as he released her. Before she could reply her cell phone started ringing and when she turned her head towards it she felt a slight sting on her neck causing her to lose her consciousness.

James grabbed her and carried her out of the room. "You don't get to talk to her today, Stephen."

Heading out of Nat's house he carried her to the getaway car he had used to get to her place. He gently placed Nat on the passenger seat before heading back and closing the door to her apartment locking it behind himself. Taking a look at the woman sleeping next to him he drove away. James still needed answers and he knew that she had told him the truth.

He had started remembering his past with Steve since their last fight as well. However in order for him and Nat to finish their conversation a few days off the grid were required which is why he had come prepared to kidnap her during their earlier meeting…s


	3. Chapter 3

Shuri hit play on her workout playlist. She had been up all night working in her lab on a new communication device she wanted to create for her people's usage. She stopped at the gym door when she noticed Okoye staring through the open door as well. For all the years that Shuri had known Okoye she had never seen her so impressed by something. "Okoye, what is going on? Why are you standing in the doorway?"

-"It seems our White Wolf finally found himself a sparring partner." Shuri looked over as well as Natasha launched herself at James her knee hitting him in his abs while she side stepped in a move that made her land a fist near his face. She grinned at him as he blocked her attack grabbing her arm and leg, using a slight pressure to twist her body until she ended with her back stuck to his front. He spoke something softly in her ear making her laugh as he released her. "They have been at it for 4 hours now."

-"4 Hours? But it's barely 6 am. Don't these people know how to sleep?" Shuri frowned while she continued watching them. She had always believed that fighting was just another form of dancing. And the way the pair in front of her moved they seem to have been doing this for a long time. There was an air of trust and familiarity around their moves that made her wonder just how close the two really were.

"Nevermind this, Just let them do as they please so long as they do not destroy anything inside this room."

-"Understood your Highness." Okoye watched Shuri as she turned around and walked away from the gym's door, her hand going out to her head piece placing out the orders for the two former assassins inside the room to not be disturbed.

A couple of hours later Nat felt herself fly in the air as both she and James fell down on the mattresses exhausted. "I don't know about you but I'm calling it a day now before Steve shows up from his daily runs and tries to drag me out to see the world". She turned her head to look at James who seem to be staring off into space. "Vy uvereny, chto znayete, kak proizvesti vpechatleniye na damu, Soldat" (You sure know how to impress a lady, soldat). He turned his head to look at her as she started getting back on her feet

-"YA pomnyu vse o Krasnoy komnate" (I remember everything about the Red Room.) His words made Nat stop in her track and to look at him attentively. "It's why I can't sleep at night, little spider. Kazhdyy raz, kogda ya zakryvayu glaza, ya vizhu tebya. YA chuvstvuyu tvoy zapakh. YA chuvstvuyu, chto ty obvilsya vokrug menya. YA zakryvayu glaza i vizhu, chto ty prishel. A potom ya vizhu, kak tebya ottashchili ot vizhu, kak ty plachesh', kogda menya pomeshchayut v ledyanuyu kameru" (Everytime I close my eyes I see you. I feel your scent. I feel you wrapped around me. I close my eyes and I see you come. And then I see you being dragged away from me. I see you crying as I'm put into the ice chamber.)

-"James…"

Nat took a small step back and he took one forward. "I try to be selfless Talia. I truly do. I try to remember that you have gone through so much after I was gone. But your spell is a strong one, little spider and I'm unable to fight it. So run away of you must. Ignore me if you can, because if I get the smallest chance to have you back Natasha I will stop at nothing until I own you with every inch of your body with every emotion and feeling in your soul." Nat had continued to retreat as he advanced on her stopping only when her back bumped into a wall.

A small lock of her hair went to her eyes, Bucky's hand going to move it back to its place just as Steve's voice boomed inside the gym. "Just what the hell is going on with you and Natasha, Bucky?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nat stared off into space. She was so numb and tired after the final battle with Thanos that she didn't even realize she was crying. The time heist had been a complete success. Clint, Yelena and her had gone to Vormir to recover the soul stone.

_Yelena had shown up on her doorstep after the Snap and had been really integrated herself as an avenger. When Clint and Nat had volunteered to get the Soul stone from Vormir Yelena had insisted that she go with them as well. _

_-"You don't have to do this you know." Nat had tried talking her out of the bloody mission but Yelena had been a stubborn woman, something Nat had unfortunately discovered only after they both had destroyed Hydra's Red Room program. _

_-"You may be the best of the Black Widows, but I'm just as dedicated into doing this as you are. I'm not going to walk away from this so just knock it off… sis". Yelena rarely ever used the word "sis" when talking to Nat anymore. She usually used it when she was either determined about something or when she was mad at Nat. _

_-"OK, fine, just as long that you don't kill Clint while were doing this." Nat had eventually given up trying to convince her out of going with her and Clint. A decision she was now so desperately regretting because when they had arrived on Vormir and the Soul Stone guardian had explained what needed to be done in order to get the stone Yelena had gotten the upper hand. She had knocked Clint out cold and raced Nat towards the end of the cliff. Nat had tried to stop her grabbing her hand and holding it as tight as she could._

_-"It's ok. You can let go now. It's ok" Yelena looked at Nat's hand as Clint showed up on the end of the cliff trying to help Nat prevent her from getting killed. "Nat it's okay. I'm doing this for you. But I'm also doing it for James." Nat froze when she heard Yelena's words still she held onto her hand. "Back when we were in the Red Room I had been so brainwashed I've made a mistake I later came to regret. I was the one that told our handlers about James. And I've come to regret this so deeply over the years Natalia". _

_Each of Yelena's words sent out a knife to Nat's heart. "Whatever else you might believe about me, know this as my final truth. James wasn't the only one to be in love with you." Yelena then used her body weight to escape Nat's grasp and to continue her fall from the cliff. Clint had had to hold Nat as hard as possible to prevent her from jumping as well when a sudden explosion of light happened and knocked them out. When they came to Nat was holding out the Soul Stone in her hand. _

After they returned to Earth and Bruce had snapped everybody back into existence Natasha had had a brief moment when she thought about grieving her sister. Thanos' unexpected attack had put a hold on her grief as she and everybody else were forced to once more battle his forces into protecting the stones. Eventually Thanos had been defeated and they had almost lost Tony in the process too as he had done his own version of the Snap.

As Thanos' forces disintegrated around her on what had previously been the Avengers headquarters Nat had succumbed to her grief and pain. Bucky and everybody else watched her as she made her way away from the battlefield. "Why is she not happy? She should be out here celebrating with us". Sam's words made him turn his head to Steve to give them an answer.

-"In order to get the stone someone had to die. That person's name was Yelena Belova".

-"Yelena Belova? Who is she?"

-"The closest thing Natalia had to a sister." When Bucky heard Yelena's name he started making his way to Nat. In between being dead and getting back to living he had remembered all of their shared past, so he knew better than anyone just how much pain she was currently going through. His voice while spoken quietly still made a few heads around him turn to either his or Nat's way. He briefly noted that Steve and the Hulk's eyes seemed to hold a certain degree of betrayal and hurt inside them, however as he made his way to Nat, Bucky ignored them.

Nat rubbed her hand slowly over her face to wipe out her tears. Objectively she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to bring her sister back and that the next step would be to give her a proper funeral, however just the idea of doing so hurt her very badly. And suddenly James' arms were wrapped around her in a silent hug. "She did this because she was in love with me. She sacrificed herself for me." Nat's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears again. Bucky held her against his chest, her head resting against his metal arm as she continued crying.

Across the field Steve and Sam were watching them with a baffled look on their faces. He spotted Shuri giving them a small smile before grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him away. T'Challa looked just as surprised by the sudden turn of events as many of the Avengers scattered across the field. Clint's eyes were the only ones that told a different thing. Bucky recognized it easily. Clint's eyes held the same love and concern over Natasha's wellbeing as Steve's held for Bucky. Bucky slowly gave Clint a small nod head as his arm snuck under Nat's legs to pick her up and carry her away from the battlefield.

-"Mr. Stark when did that happen?" Peter turned his head to Tony from across the field, curiosity written all over his face.

-"Kid, you've just returned from the dead. How 'bout you don't try to get killed again by asking indiscrete questions minutes from being back?" Tony's voiced sounded both concerned and reassured by Bucky's actions. "Not my story to share or my place to question it. I just hope for both their sake this time around things work out for them". Pepper's hand in his Tony made his way across the battlefield towards Steve, followed closely by Peter.

-"You know about this?" Steve asked Tony directly his voice tired.

-"I know they have a past together. I know she went to great lengths to find a way of protecting him years ago. I also know this is none of our business, right Barton?" Clint gave them a nod of his head before making his way following Bucky and Nat, his hand going over to his phone to call his family and check up on them.

-"You kept this". Bucky stopped near the former garage in the Avengers lot. He had stopped carrying Nat when he noticed his old bike parked there. A long time ago before Hydra found out about their affair they would go on long rides on his bike whenever they could sneak out of the Red Room.

-"For a long time it was all I had left of you". Nat removed the keys from her pocket and gave them over to him. "Wanna go for a ride?"

-"I'd go to the end of Earth and back with you and you know this. Climb on little spider". Bucky gave her a small kiss on the forehead before they both climbed the bike and he ignited it driving away into the sunset…


	5. Chapter 5

Nat groaned, her entire body was sore and all her muscles hurta. She had forgotten that James was a very competitive person. Earlier that evening she had decided to go for a swim hoping that she would get tired enough into exhausting herself.

Ever since James had recovered his memories Nat and him had been playing a cat and mouse game. It took only one glance for Nat to realize he was back. It took one glance from James to realize that she would not talk to him about it and just hide from their shared past.

Call it a sixth sense but when Nat started swimming that evening James had shown up as well. Nat stared at him for a moment before she carried on with her laps. He jumped in the water and wuickly adjusted his own swimming to her rythm. One lap became two, two became five and pretry soon they were both swimming as fast as possible each trying to outrun the other.

Halfway theough Stev and Clint had shown up, Friday had probably alerted them of the apontaneus swimming competition. It was an odd situation for all of fhw partiea involved. Steve felt betrayed that Natasha had never fully explained her Relationship with his best friend. Clint was acting as an overprotective big brother slash conscience for Natasha while Tony out of al the Avengers had been pushing for a confrontation between Nat and Bucky.

As irritating as it felt for Nat to go to extreme lengths to avoid him, Bucky also felt sligthly proud and amused by her succes up until then. She had been using everything he ever thaught her against him extremely well. However they both knew eventually his patience would run out and then heads would roll.

Clint had managed to drag Steve away and and Bucky changed his tactics. He slowly made his way towards the end of the poolleaving Nat to finish her laps. Once he got out of the pool he used his towel to dry himself looking over to Nat's side. She too, he noticed, was making her way out of the water.

Nat made her way slowly to him, ignoring the pain in her muscles. She knew that she had pushed herself over the limit and that come morning she'd come to regret it. When she reached James Nat move her hand to take his towel from him. He watched her closely , one of his eyebrows raised at her. She let the towel drop at their feet before taking one small stept towards him and then another and then another until she was standing in between his legs.

His arm went around her back resting in her hip, the cold qet metal making her shiver from a sudden flow of memories. She rised of her toes her mouth close to his collarborne and sropped to look at him. „Be sure of your next action Talia, for if I taste you now I will not let you leave my bed for a long while".

„Promises, promises, old man." She locked her hand in his hhair bringing his lips to hers. When they finally met she made a small jump in his arms, her legs wrapping against his hips, her mouth moving over his. She demanded his attention, their kiss full of raw need. Suddenly Nat felt him pushing her against the glass wall overseeing Nee York from the Avengers Tower.

James moved his mouth to her collarborne and neck, his kisses and tongue moving alowly on her neck towards her breasts. Nat couldn't quite remember how and when he'd managed to untie the top of her bikini but all of the sudden it was gone from her body. „Friday could you please turn off the video surveillance in here and make sure we're not disturbed? She half moaned her request to the tower IA.

-„Of course miss Romanoff." The door to the pool shut down the locks on it being heard across the room.

-„If you're still able to think then I'm not doing this properly" James mumbled as he placed Nat's legs on the floor. He quickly disposed of her bikini, his tongue tracing the scar she had on her hip. His finger entered her slowly and she threw her head against the glass behind her as his lips followed.

He didn't hesitate attacking her as if she was an all you can eat buffet and he a man that had been starving. Nat's legs tarted to give in because the man had always known how to use his tongue when dealing with her. He didn't give her time to adjust though. Just as she reached her peak he moved hia lips raking everything she had to give in.

-„James. Fuck. JAMES" Nat wailed trying to catch her breathe. He looked at her for a moment his hand still playing with her clit. He then moved spinning her around befpre penetrating her. His hand wenr to her breast while his other hand pulled her head back to him as he started moving. His lips were sucking on ber skin in a way he knew marks would be visible. And suddenly he decided that that would become a regular thing for them. He liked the idea of other people seeing she was claimed, it was rhe one thing they could never do back in the Red Room. To brand each other and let other people know they already belonged to someone. His moves increased as her hand moved to her clir her own movements frantic while matching his own. He turned his head looking at her through the glasa refletion.

-„Talia look at me." She stared at him through the glass as well. „This is where we start. No more running no more games. This is us now". She nodded her head to his as her orgasm hit her again. He finished after a couple of more moves. He caught her as they both fell in a tangled mess on the floor, his hand in her hair moving her head to kiss her again.

So I guess a review would be nice right about now?


End file.
